Home is Where The Heart Is
by kairicoollike
Summary: SPN/BTVS AU: Plot taken from the Buffy The Vampire Slayer episode "Normal Again," while in Sunnydale, Dean gets stabbed by a demon and then has visions of himself in a psych hospital, thinking his brother, Cas, demons, ghosts, hell, heaven, and everything else in his world are a figment of his imagination. Rated T for language.


Author's Note: Hey Guys! Hope you like this! Just got finished watch BTVS and it kind of killed me, but this episode plot stuck in my mind so I hope you enjoy it as much a I liked writing it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

It started off like any other say, Sam and Dean on the road just having finished a job. They were driving west, headed nowhere in particular; driving just to drive. That's when the phone rang:

"Hello," said Sam, looking at Dean.  
"HEY DUDES!"  
"Oh, hey Garth. What's up," Sam replied.  
"I have a job for you, now I see you're heading west so I have a job in Sunnydale, California. You want it?"  
"Yeah, sure, we'll take it. But Garth," Sam paused in slight confusion, "We took the trackers out of our phones. How did you-"  
"You did, but do you really think you can get away from that easily? I'll send you the job info. You've been Garthed! Garth out." The phone went silent on the other end. Sam locked his phone and placed it in his pocket.  
After Sam explained to Dean what Garth said, Dean paused and then said, "Wait, where the hell is Sunnydale?"  
"No clue, never heard of it," Sam replied rubbing his eyes.  
"Awesome," Dean muttered as he leaned over Sam to the glove compartment and took out a handful of maps and placed them lightly on Sam's lap with a smug smile. With an overdramatic eye-roll and a grunt Sam started rifling through the maps, looking for the map for California.

After a couple hours of driving, cassettes playing and ending, Sam and Dean made it to Sunnydale. "How many freakin' cemeteries are in this place," Dean asked out loud to no one in particular as they pulled into town, trying to find a motel to stay at.

A few minutes passed and Dean turned the impala into the parking lot of the Sunnydale motel. After parking the car, the brothers climbed out of the car, taking a moment to stretch after the long ride. Taking their bags out of the trunk, Sam and Dean lumbered into the motel.

"Can I help you," asked the woman at the head desk.  
"Oh I bet you could," replied Dean, smirking. With an eye-roll and a dirty look towards his brother, Sam approached the desk. "We would just like to book a room please."  
"Will that be one bed or two?"  
"Why do they always ask us that," Dean grimaced. "We'll take two beds thanks."

Sam unlocked the hotel door and stepped through, setting his duffel on the bed closest to the door. Dean brushed past him, placing his bag on the floor and collapsing on the bed with a bounce and a grunt. "So I'm guessing we're not investigating tonight," Sam said, looking at Dean's unmoving figure on the bed. When Sam heard the grunt from his brother, he nodded and made his way to the tiny motel bathroom.

* * *

"So Garth said that there are strange happenings going on around town lately," Sam stated from the table, scrolling through his laptop.  
"What do you mean strange? We deal with a lot of strange Sam," Dean replied from atop his bed, tying the laces of his boots. Dean pushed himself off the bed and walked to where Sam was sitting.  
"Well there is an absurd amount of power coming from all over town. Including-wait for it," Sam paused, "witchcraft."  
"Motherfucker."  
"Yeah I know."  
"Why couldn't it be, y'know, like a vamp? Or maybe a haunting? Why witches? With the dead animals. It's unsanitary, Sam."  
"I know Dean, you're just preaching to the choir."  
"So what's our first move? Check out the hot spots in town, see what the deal is?"  
"Yeah that sounds good. I'll check out the police records see if anything really strange has happened recently."  
"Alright, I'll scope the place out."

* * *

Three figures sat in a circle, bickering amongst themselves. They had seen the Winchesters enter town and overheard their conversations.  
"They are onto us," said the first of the three.  
"Well yeah, that much is obvious," uttered the second, and shortest, of the three.  
"Quiet," hissed the first. "We have to prepare for what is to come."  
"Dudes I'm sorry to interrupt but we are out of pringles," whispered the third.  
"Seriously? You interrupt my intense speech because we're out of pringles," shouted the first.  
"I said I was sorry, but I just wanted to tell you guys before you had a fit later."  
"Well he has a point," squeaked the second.  
"Will you guys SHUT UP? God, the people I have to deal with," The first of the trio paused, rubbing his eyes, "Alright, I have a plan."  
"What is it," asked the second and third in unison.  
The first turned to the two, "We're going to summon a demon."  
"Ooh fun," the third squealed.  
"Oh yes, it is going to be fun," the first proclaimed darkly.  
"Why are you looking off into the distance like that," the second of the trio asked.  
"Shut up, I was trying to be dramatic. Stop criticizing me," yelled the first, shoving the second away before storming out of the room.  
"What," the second asked the third.  
"You are totally bringing down our coolness level with your sarcastic remarks," the third replied, storming after the first.  
"Whatever," the second sighed, trudging slowly toward his retreated counterparts.


End file.
